


Change your mind

by NaroMoreau



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau
Summary: After the Baptism, Rook confronts Joseph and she fails to prove him for her he's just the enemy.





	Change your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of a Tumblr prompt. You guys this is just smut.

She ought to be shaken, shaking…  _ terrified _ . Yet a glow of something akin to excitement sets alight when she’s dragged to Joseph, soaked, still drizzling water on the soil of the riverbank. Rook can’t deny the spark of energy sizzling across her entirely whenever she faces him. Lord be damned. She wants him.  

Her throat is raw, stinging where the water gushed down forcefully during the drowning, limbs a bit loose, and wavy hair soaked, plastered to the angles of her jaw and neck. She can almost commiserate the poor peggie at her side that huffs under the effort of carrying her to the cabin ahead. Her arm is haphazardly wrapped around his shoulders as if they were drinking buddies just chilling after way too many beers. 

A shiver rattles her just enough to make her trip. Holland Valley isn’t usually warm at night but still she manages to pass without a jacket because it's too much of a hassle to fumble with it while she’s diving between bullets but now, god how she craves for it. Tonight is a pretty night, yet every gust of air bites at her damped skin sharply, her white shirt clinging to her body adding to the sag on her shoulders. 

They reach the door while she’s shuffling and hunching her shoulders trying to get the best angle to prevent the warmth to leave her body, determined to block the chattering of her teeth, unleashed with every swirl of wind coming down from the mountains. The door creaks when the peggie pushes it open and she stumbles inside, gracelessly and dazed. She lifts her head, and shudders unwittingly when the pleasant atmosphere sinks in her body, splashing against her cold skin like a soothing balm. It certainly feels better, goosebumps flaring alive on her skin to almost prove the point she was craving some heat. Joseph stands barely three feet from her, half sitting on a sturdy desk, examining her with the wisp of something that resembles genuine concern and affection, and she can’t help but smirk before the irreality of it all. Her eyes have her magnetized, almost enough to make her skip the window behind him. The only route of scape. 

“You must forgive my brother’s hard treatment, my child,” he says taking a few steps closer, cradling her face as delicately as he’d done before by the river. 

She flinches when he raises his arms, she isn’t fond of pain and the Seeds seem particularly fixated on inflicting it, particularly onto her.  _ No, not Joseph.  _ Yes, not Joseph, she mulles as he draws little circles with his thumbs on the skin under her earlobes. So gently that every small touch adds to the heat pool forming between her thighs. And really. 

She sure knows how to pick them. 

“What do you want, Joseph?,” she retaliates in the only way she can, barking so he won’t see her flushed up cheeks betraying her bravado. 

He doesn’t seem to notice, looking at her with those bewitching eyes that she thinks is a crime to hide behind those yellow tinted aviators. More than once she’d heard Addie gushing about John’s blues, but for her, they can’t compare to Joseph’s. There’s kindness and conviction, yes,  _ maybe alongside some hints of mania _ , flowing out from those eyes. She bites the inside of her cheek to snap those thoughts out of her mind. He is her enemy, and she shouldn’t be thinking in the flickering hues of his eyes. 

“I want to save you, my strayed little lamb,” he says and she stomps down a grunt, because he could be saying he’s going to skin her alive and she wouldn’t waver. As long as that voice kept filling the air. 

“Gee, you’re so kind Joseph, but thanks, I think I have to pass on that offer.” 

He towers over her, and his gaze is appraising her entirely when a distinct pink blooms on his cheeks. What-? She looks down. 

_ Oh. _

White shirts and water are an awesome combination for South Padre during spring breaks as she remembers, especially when just like in her current predicament, you’re braless. Not so much when she’s in front of the enemy that steps into the line of dreams and reality she convenes when she’s alone at night.  

He clears his throat and she sees his eyes glued to the the round swell of her breasts straining against the fabric, nipples hard and stiff. Not very much left to the imagination. Her breath hitches, her chest going up and down and he snaps.

“Why-” He stutters, hands falling to grip her shoulders and he dips his head forward a shy inch, caressing her face with hot, moist breath.

“Hey, hey, don’t blame it on me,” she blunders into speaking, “blame your fucking guards who dragged me outta my house in the middle of the fucking night.”

“You’re not- ashamed?” Joseph takes another step toward her, and his vest brushes her pert nipples, sending a flurry of pleasure right down to her core.

She’s very much ashamed. Rook bites back the moan, and the feel of her cunt throbbing under his gaze. Oh, she damn knows that look. “Nope,” she answers, popping the p with intent, and craning her neck so she can look at him straight into the eyes. Provoking him. 

“And you shouldn’t be, my dear,” Joseph says, and his voice is already oozing his hunger, thrumming down her spine, skimming along every inch of her skin, “because you’re altogether beautiful, and there’s no flaw in you.” His hand curls around her waist, mashing her full breasts against his chest, “and behold now, my vineyard, my very own, is before me,” he whispers dreamily, dragging his lips along her neck. 

Her blood sings in her veins, and butterflies flutter on her stomach. She’s never been a fan of praises, but goddamn if Joseph doesn’t exactly what to say. Or how to say it. She gasps, tilting her head back to allow his chapped lips to roam her neck. But-- “Isn’t this-  _ ah- _ isn’t this a sin?” she retorts, like if her hands weren’t gripping him tightly already, her shaking legs opening willingly as he wedges between them. 

“No, my dear,” he says, sharp, hot breath against her pulse spot, fingers tangled in her hair pulling her nose to mere inches from his mouth, “because God sent you to me, and you’re my beloved. You’ll cross the Gates at my side.”

Her snarky comeback dies in Joseph’s lips, his tongue delving deep into her, sweeping up and down until her brain is flooded with the need of having him inside her. More. All of him. His firm thigh brushes against her dripping center, her body betraying her with stark hints of her want. 

Her moans collide with his, his hand sliding down her body and into her folds. 

Joseph pauses, awestruck, if she can place the emotion correctly. “ Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you, Deputy?,” he breathes, pupils blown wide with lust. 

Rook drags him down for a kiss, because the question kind of answers itself by now. Joseph groans, his hands sliding under her shirt to cup her breasts, kneading, teasing her over sensitive nipples. For being a man who preaches about restrain he’s too good at pulling her strings. His thumbs circle her peaks, palms massaging her chest until she is whimpering pressing her hand against the bulge of his pants. 

“Patience, my dear.”

Joseph guides her until she’s sitting on the desk and she works her jeans off with trembly hands, before the thought of what she’s about to do overwhelms her. Because she’s about to  _ do  _ Joseph. And every fiber in her unravels at the thought. 

“My love-”

“C’mon Joe, leave romance for another time,” she bristles cutting him short. If she has to hear the mellow tone of his voice telling her there’s more than want in him, she’ll start doubting, pondering and it’s a dangerous line she’s not sure about crossing. “Fuck me, please.”

“Another time eh?” He replies while she traps him between her bare legs, pulling him closer, to the point she’s soaking him with her arousal. 

She doesn’t know if it were her words, or the sheer lust stressing the syllables of her beg, but he peels her shirt off, a smirk very unfitting for  _ The Father _ plastered on his face and closes his mouth around the tip of her breast, sucking hard and steady. Broken moans and something she’d later describe as cracked growls burst from  her mouth, cradling his head closer to her chest. 

Rook doesn’t know when it happened but Joseph has himself already in his hand, sliding his tip along her wet slit, and her nails dig crescents into his neck. A flitting thought of how he’s going to explain that to his flock, when he goes back to his usual bare-chested attire tomorrow, assaults her, but she brushes it aside. Joseph seems unfazed, licking and giving sharp sucks to her flushed nipples, his mouth now all over the place. She tries to find some kind of leverage to make him come closer, to finally get his cock inside her, and she wriggles, giving little whimpers of frustration. 

“Tell me what you want, my dear,” Joseph says still on brink to have a mouthful of her tits again, without stop teasing her folds, his tip grazing her clit. 

“I want-”

“Tell me.”

She cups his face, trying to ignore the aching throb of her core begging to be filled. “Joseph, please, fuck me.”

He says nothing, but closes his lips around hers and in the few exquisite moments of their shared kiss, she feels him pushing slowly, stretching her inch by inch, until he’s fully seated inside her. Their moans mingle in the wet heat of their mouths, and Rook starts rocking her hips, her head spinning by how good it feels, how good he feels, hitting every spot and filling every crevasse.  

“Oh god, darling, you’re heavenly,” he says and Rook glances up at him, his eyes blazing through her, still dressed and balls deep inside her. 

Her legs refuse to keep bucked at his hips, the pleasure making them all shaky and they fall open at his sides. Joseph gives a gentle thrust, earning him a soft moan, as she is now splayed on the desk, lashes fluttering and mouth pouting under the delicious drag of his cock along her walls. 

He presses a hand on her taut belly, sliding in and out in lazy pumps. “My love, you’re made for me, you’re mine. God you sent you to me.”

It’s overwhelming. And if she could, she would’ve said something, but every thrust pushes her a little further into oblivion. “Ah- Joseph, yes, please, please.”

He speeds up his pace, his hips slamming against hers and she clenches, tighter and tighter following the rising of her own climax. Rook feels Joseph hands gripping her waist, pulling her down to positively ram into her with a fervent, ardorous rhythm, his rosary probably marking the beads on her flesh. His groans and whimpers caress her ears and she damn well knows, tomorrow he’ll need to cleanse from this lust. Because lust it is, and she knows it for the way his eyes roam her body, and his hands grab her breasts, fondling them greedily. The friction sparks on her clit, and she draws a hand down, sucking her bottom lip, teasing herself with gentle flicks. 

“No.” Joseph pushes her hand away and replaces it by his, rolling his thumb on that bundle of nerves, quicker and quicker until it’s all too much and her breath twitches, muscles quivering across her body. She comes on him, her mouth open in a wordless cry, an electric volley careening through every nerve, leaving her raw and shaken. 

Her mind is shattered yet somehow she feels his stuttering rhythm and the sloppy rolls as he finally spills all of him inside her, going still with his hips flush to hers. 

He falls on his arms, bracketing her body and leans down the final inches to give her a kiss that’s sweet and loving, and an alarm runs in her mind. What if Joseph thinks--?

When he slides off her, she dresses quickly with her sodden clothes, blushing to the feeling of his come dripping down her thighs as he watches her intently.

“You’re delightful my dear, and now that you’re mine, my family is complete to march into Eden’s Gate.”

She forces a smile, and gives him another kiss trying not to drown in the addictive sensation. But his tongue feels wonderful inside her mouth, and his smell would be engraved in her mind to the day she dies. 

“Ah Joe? Could you please ah- let someone know my shirt is like, useless?”

He flashes a happy smile and nods, and her stomach churns knowing he'll hurt. “Of course, darling,” he says stepping outside the cabin. 

She’s sure there’s guards at the door and so she chooses the window, glancing outside. Clear. Heart thumping she jumps out and starts running against her wishes. She stops for a moment and closes her eyes so hard she sees sparks in her eyelids. But she needs to get going. She clashes and collapses against trees moments before listening the uproar at her back. She can’t stay. She can’t. Not even if she wants to stay so bad. 

Not even if she's just realized she’s falling for Joseph Seed. 


End file.
